For many years newspapers were simply rolled and bound by wire or string before being thrown onto customers' lawns, porches or driveways. With the advent of thin film plastics, it became customary to fold or roll the newspaper and to enclose the folded or rolled newspaper in a sleeve of plastic before being thrown onto the customer's property. The plastic film had the advantage of protecting the paper from rain, snow, etc. The thin film plastic packages may be clear, colored, and in some instances have advertising printed on the package walls. It is also common place to distribute advertising flyers including coupons in newspapers and by direct mail. Samples of products also are distributed by direct mail.